1. Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the field of the cleaning of crude oil tanks and is concerned with a method and a device for the recovery of thickened, sedimented crude oil by way of liquefaction of the sediment with non-sedimented crude oil. The method is furthermore suitable for mixing processes in fluids, for example in large to very large chemical reactors.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of the cleaning of crude oil tanks there are known various methods with which, by way of introducing crude oil which is located above the sediment and/or is freshly supplied, the sediment is successively suspended and is partly dissolved in the crude oil. Two groups of methods are at the forefront: method 1 which with rotating nozzles whirls up and suspends the sediment, for example disclosed in EP 160 050, and method 2 which with stationary nozzles cooperating as a group erode the sediment, whirl it up and suspend it, for example disclosed in EP 912 262.